Innocent or guilty
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Near and L are being accused of killing someone. Now the team has to set out to prove the twos innocence. Will they be able to do it or will the guilty verdict be handed down to Near and L? Did they even do it? Do they even have a reason to? The chains and locks thing is from Pheonix Wright but I don't Think it's a cross over. If rating is too low or too high then say so please.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

A clearing in a forest that is part of a dog park in the city of Tokyo.

Three boys stand there talking.

Two boys facing one boy.

One boy is shorter than the boy he stands next to and the boy facing them alone is right in between the other twos height.

"Well what is it?" One growls with boredom in his voice. "I don't have time to dawdle."

"We came to show you something you'll never forget." An emotionless voice says and pulls out a knife.

"Yes." Another cool and pretty much emotionless voice adds as he too pulls out a knife.

A scream is followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Halle bursts into the room where, Rester, Geovanni, Ide, Soichiro, Mogi, Matsuda and Aizawa are working at the moment. "Guys!" She pants and quickly catches her breath.

Everyone in the room turn to her.

"What is it?" Soichiro asks.

"Near and L are being falsely accused of murder." She tells them.

"What!?" Rester and Geovanni jump to their feet.

"As long you guys agree we can help defend them to prove their innocence." Halle explains.

Everyone in the room all agree to help with nodding saying they will.

A girl who is a lawyer walks in. Her brown hair is gently brushed behind her ear. She has on a necklace with a white charm that looks like half of a ying yang. "I can help by giving you something."

"Anything that'll help." Soichiro says. "What do you have Mia?"

She holds out charms that look like replicas of her necklace, enough for all of them. "Wear these and you'll be able to chains and locks if someone is hiding something. Different colored locks mean different emotions. I've only seen yellow and red locks. That means they hold some sort of angry secret from you like a grudge against someone. You'll be able to feel the emotion the locks hide. You need to be able to figure out what will break the locks to make the chains and locks to disappear. Then they will completely open up to you telling you every word of the truth."

The whole team takes them and puts them on though they doubt it'll work they want to see them if it does.

"Thank you Mia." Halle thanks her.

"Anytime." Mia nods and leaves calling back a good luck.

"Right. Lets get to this." Rester says. "How about we find out who was murdered, where and how then we can talk to Near and L about this."

"I can answer who, where and how." Halle stops looking at the charm Mia gave her like the others and looks at Rester. "Where is a clearing in a forest in a dog park in the middle of the forest during the night when no one goes there. How is by two different knives. Who is a boy named Charles John. He is a boy who used to go to Whammy's but he left for whatever reason."

"Okay so then lets go and talk to Near and L." Soichiro leads the way to the detention center.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two.

The team walks to the rooms that Near is being held in first.

The detention center is grey walls with a few doors leading into slightly spacious rooms. The walls also have windows that you can talk to the person in the room through and hear clearly.

They make it to the window and glance inside around where they can see.

"I don't see him." Matsuda says.

"Near? Come up to the window we need to talk to you." Halle tries.

For a few seconds theres nothing then Near comes up to the window. "What is it?" He asks still emotionless.

"We need to speak to you about the murder. We are sure you didn't do it and we are going to prove you and L's innocence." Rester explains. "But you need to be honest."

"Thank you." Near says watching them with his emotionless stormy grey eyes.

"Now you had nothing to do with the murder right?" Matsuda says.

"No. Nothing." Near sighs. "You said you were sure I didn't do it."

"We do." Soichiro glares at Matsuda a warning to not ask stupid questions. "We just had to make sure."

"I see." Near twirls his hair like he normally does.

"Do you know Charles? Apparently he went to Whammys then left. Right?" Halle asks.

"That is correct." Near says as he rubs the strand of hair wrapped around his finger, with his thumb. "I don't know why he left but he had fourth place when he was there. Right under Me, Mello and Mello's friend Matt." He explains. "I only talked with him a few times. I don't like him."

"Why don't you like him? Was he a jerk?" Geovanni Inquires.

"That's one way to put it." Near starts to twirl the strand of hair again.

"Ever had a grudge against him or maybe know someone…..well two people at least… who had a grudge against him? Maybe someone who would attack him for revenge if given the chance?" Mogi steps into the conversation.

"I may not have liked him but I didn't hold a grudge against him." Near stops twirling his hair and lowers his hand to his side going silent after that not telling them anymore.

After a minute of silence Ide speaks up. "What about someone who might attack him or even kill him?"

Suddenly behind Near it becomes black and the window seems to be not there.

The team can see and hear the chains behind Near and in front of Near roll and lock into place then five yellow and black locks are added in front of Near on the chains.

The chains behind and in front of Near are large X's. But in front of Near is only one X that the center of it is right level with his chest. Then the X's on either side of the X in front of Near have their ends locked into the ends of the X right in front of Near.

The locks are in different places pretty much surrounding Near. One is the center of the X in front of Near. The other four locks are on the center of the lines that into the two other X's. The locks look like the number five on a normal white and black die except its yellow and black locks.

"I do not know anyone like that besides Mello but Mello would never kill someone just because he has a grudge against them. You should know that." Near explains completely indifferent as usual.

Halle's P.O.V.

Near… Why are you lying? Who are you hiding?

Ah! What is this feeling?

It feels as if I'm chocking on despair and sadness. So much of it….. it must be coming from the locks….poor Near. Whatever happened and whoever he is hiding must really have done something bad to him to get this much despair and sadness.

I glance at the others on the team and I can tell they not only see the chains and locks but they also can feel the despair and sadness.

"What?" Near questions noticing our looks.

I turn back to him wondering what could he be hiding that causes him this much despair and sadness, makes you want to know who he is protecting. "Nothing. Alright? We will do our best to prove you and L's innocence." I tell him.

The others say their good byes making their voices as calm as they can then they start to walk in the direction of where L is being kept.

I give him an assuring smile. "Don't worry about it." I can tell he doesn't believe it was nothing but he doesn't voice it right now since we are walking away.

We stop just far enough that we know Near wont hear us.

"You guys felt that?" Matsuda shivers.

We nod.

"We should have fought to break those locks!" Matsuda stupidly says.

I shake my head. "With what? We have nothing to fight against it and we don't know any reasons for locks. If we just kept on insisting and all with nothing to use to fight against the locks he probably would just refuse to talk to us. That would not be good for the case if he refuses to talk to us. Whatever or whoever he is hiding we need to find things to fight those locks with before we confront him about it."

Matsuda sighs. "You're right."

"Lets go talk to L." Soichiro suggests.

So we all go to towards the room L is in.

What or who are you hiding Near?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three. Talking to L.

We make it to the room L is in and stand at the window.

Again we don't see him like Near.

"L?" Soichiro asks and glances around for any sign of the raven haired male.

"Hai?" L responds in Japanese but staying out of sight.

"We would like to talk to you about whats going on. Please come to the window." Soichiro asks.

"We can hear each other just fine." L stubbornly says.

"Please L. We promise nothing bad will happen. We are going to prove your innocence." I try.

L sighs and comes to the window. "What is it?"

"Did you know the victim? Charles John?" Soichiro starts.

"Yeah I know him. Even before Whammys." L admits.

"How?" Matsuda asks.

"I knew him since he was a very small child. I met him the day he was abandoned. We became pretty much brothers since I in a way raised him. He was a good boy besides his anger that he had trouble controlling. The fact that the nearby gangs were harsh and liked his attitude didn't help at all. But no matter what Charles will always be like a brother to me. He and I understood each other well." L explains then goes silent.

"What about grudges? Anyone who might try to kill him? Do you know anyone or two people? Even from a gang maybe?" Geovanni asks.

"One person." L says thoughtfully.

"Who?" Rester jumps in this time.

Suddenly the chains are all around L like Near but there is only one lock right at the center of the X right level with L's chest. The lock is a different color from Nears, it is a yellow and red lock! The feeling coming from it is anger, pure anger.

"He's dead last time I heard." L says.

"You're lying!" Matsuda declares.

"How so?" L asks.

"Y-you just are! If you knew the person was dead you would have said so earlier. Don't try hiding him! It'll help get you out of this mess. So why hide something like this?" Matsuda tries.

"You don't know anything." L glares at Matsuda.

"Maybe did this person betray you and you just want to believe he is dead instead of admitting hes not?" Soichiro asks. "It's alright to admit it. We all have dealt with something similar."

L pauses and the lock breaks and the chains roll away disappearing to where they had come from. The window and detention center comes back around L. "Yes. He did betray me." He admits.

"Tell us the story and where we can find him." Mogi says.

"It's my real older brother. His name is Beyond Birthday. Our last names are different because our parents were not married and chose to give each of us different last names. I have my mothers and Beyond has our fathers. Our parents used to abuse Beyond then after I was born they also abused me. I would have died if it wasn't for Beyond. When I was about a year old our parents abandoned us on the streets. Beyond took care of me and raised me but would tell me stories about our parents whenever I asked. I was five when I found Charles. I took him back with me to Beyond after watching his mother abandon him. Since me and Charles were close Beyond got angry. I guess it's because he never had to share me with anyone before. One day Beyond led Charles to an orphanage not too far and let the orphanage take him. Beyond came back and told me that an orphanage took him in and will give him a good home. I wasn't happy about it at first but then thought maybe it was best for Charles. A nice family instead of a life on the streets. When I was six years old on January fifth I told Beyond that later that day I was going to visit Charles. He had this dark look and said it was alright. I know he doesn't like Charles but he's never done anything to hurt me or Charles so I didn't worry about it. I came back after a while of visiting him. Beyond went to find food and told me to stay at our little home in an ally way. So I waited knowing better than to run off when Beyond was looking for food, the last time I did I was attacked by some wolves. Beyond had managed to save me in time. Anyways, so I was facing away from the entrance of the ally way. I was looking at where we slept while thinking. Then I felt that someone was behind me. I turned and I see that it's just Beyond….. but his eyes were covered with shadows and he held a knife in his hand. I asked him what was going on but he didn't answer. He attacked me with the knife and when he knew I was close dying and would die if left for dead he left me there taking the knife with him. If Watari hadn't found me I would be dead. That's how Beyond betrayed me. When I saw him at Whammys happy with a boyfriend I did my best to forget about it. His boyfriend killed himself and Beyond went insane. He blamed me and became a killer to make a case I couldn't solve. Me and Naomi Misora figured it out and stopped him when he tried to kill himself. He went to jail and when Kira appeared they said he was dead but Watari found out he actually escaped and told me. I tried to think him of as dead. He caused me a lot of pain and I couldn't deal with anymore for now." L finishes explaining. "I don't know where he is right now."

"Alright but we do have something that'll help us in court today." Soichiro says. "Thank you L. If you know anything more you can always tell us. We will get you out of this."

"Thank you." L says then disappears from view.

"Lets leave him alone." I softly suggest and the others nod.

We walk out of the detention center and climb into our cars. We drive off to the crime scene to look around ourselves.

I think to myself along the way. 'Okay so Beyond had to have killed Charles which takes care of who did this to L. But who would do this to Near?'

AN:

I know that L and BB are not really brothers and that BB is younger than L but please forgive.

Review please! If you have anything to share :3

Mello.


	5. Chapter 5

Soichiro's P.O.V.

It's time for the trial and we have limited information to try to prove their innocence.

We are all in the court room and everyone has sworn to tell the truth and nothing but the truth.

L and Near are standing in the accused area until the verdict is handed down.

"Alright lets get this started." The judge says. "Lets hear what you've got."

"I shall start if you please allow me your honor." The lawyer we are going against steps forward.

"I shall hear what you have to say first then." The judge agrees.

"Well I would like to start with something I heard that can be used as evidence to prove that the ones being accused did kill the victim." The lawyer says without a doubt.

"Alright then lets hear what you have." The judge nods to let him continue.

'This isnt good.' I think to myself. 'If this is strong evidence then our little evidence might not help at all.'

"While investigating I had two people who know the accused. They also told me good reasons for why those two would have killed the victim." The lawyer keeps his eyes on the judge. "I would like to call them forth one at a time. So they may tell you themselves what they told me." He asks for permission.

"Then call forth your witnesses." The judge gives his permission.

"I shall call forth my first witness." He turns to the witness's stand and I follow his gaze going through the evidence me and the team have gathered in the time we had in my head. "Beyond Birthday!"

The team and I gasp sharing a worried look about Beyond testifying against L.

Beyond steps up to the witness stand. He has messy black hair that looks more tangled then spikey. His eyes are as red as blood and his clothes match L's except for the shirt being black and the jeans tinted darker.

"Please tell the court what you told me." The lawyer says watching Beyond without much interest.

"L is my younger brother." B began. "Our parents abused us then abandoned us. The victim joined us during the time we were on the streets. L and him were close friends. He left to go to an orphanage leaving us behind without a second thought. He later joined the Shadows too. L was angry at what happened. The victim went from best friend to acting like he didn't care about us when we took him in when no one else wanted him. That's the reason for L to kill him." Beyond explains.

"You see what I mean? L did do it! He had a reason and no one can say for certain that L would never do that no matter what." The lawyer adds.

"That statement does shed some light on reasons." The judge agrees.

"Theres something missing." I say getting their attention.

"Like what?" Beyond asks.

"Like the fact that the victim didn't go to the orphanage on his own. He was handed over to it by a certain someone. You were just jealous of how close he was getting to L. And you jumped to the chance to kill him to rid of him once and for all." I explain.

Beyond growls. "That is so not true! I just want my brother to be happy!"

"Even that gives you a reason to be the murderer. If your story earlier is true then that means you could have killed the victim to get revenge." I point out. "So how are we sure you're not the one that killed him. You are even willing to go against your own brother."

Beyond shakes his head with a sigh. "I wouldn't kill, no matter what."

"Then what about your murders that you did and went to jail for." I smirk slightly.

Beyond stands firm but anyone can see that I'm really backing him into a corner now. "Those murders were different." He says. "I was stupid then."

"These murders were intentional." I say.

Beyond snarls. "Why don't you shut up and listen to someone else for once you old geezer!"

"I am listening. I am also stating things." I tell him. "Things that come to mind when listening to your testimony."

Beyond growls, his face seems to darken and shadows fall over his eyes making his eyes glow giving him a very dangerous look. "Listen you! Stabbing someone is the easiest way to kill yes but that doesn't always mean the one that knows how to do so did the crime."

"No it doesn't. However you betrayed L. You gave the victim to the orphanage but even when that didnt stop them from meeting then you attacked L. Outraged at the victim for what you thought as what he made you do you went to kill him. So you killed him the moment you could." I tell the story with confidence.

Beyond glares at me. "Why would I betray my own brother!? I would never hurt him!"

"Again it leads to the fact that your going against him on this case. Don't you think that has already hurt him?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

Beyond pauses a moment. "Its his fault for doing it."

"Let me guess. You also think its his fault he refused to stop being friends with the victim and you thought you needed to teach him a lesson correct? However none of it is his fault. You're just being over protective in a criminal way and you figure you must always have him for yourself, isnt that right?" I smirk slightly knowing that I'm winning this.

"Fine." Beyond sighs. "Yes. I did it. Youre story. Its true. I was just jealous and over protective so I got rid of the one getting to L. It didn't work so I needed another way and I needed to make sure L knew not to go near him again." Beyond looks down. "But its been awhile and even as I stand here lying to go against him I can feel my anger at L and at the victim dying down….. fading away. Sometimes its just too hard to say you're sorry because you cant find the words to say it for what you did." He looks to L with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry little brother. No words can ever describe how sorry I am. I don't need a response I know youre probably still angry and I just hope some day I can make it up to you to say sorry for what I did." With that he let himself be led away.

L's eyes follow his brother out as if he wants to say something but doesn't know what. L is led out of the accused area and allowed to leave to go see his brother most likely to sort things out.

"Right. So L is not guilty." The judge nods. "Now lets hear from the second witness."


	6. Chapter 6

"For my second witness." The lawyer pauses a moment as if to add suspense. "Lia Vanny."

A girl in a black with red lining trench coat that's zipped up and tight fitting shorts with black stripper high heels. Her eyes are crystal green and she has jet black hair that's long and pulled back into a pony tail.

"Lia!" Near gasps recognising her.

Lia looks to Near. "You have grown since I last saw you. But I'm not here to help you." She looks away from him something flashing in her eyes but I don't catch what it was before it went to calm.

Near just goes silent.

"So will you tell the court room what you told me?" The lawyer says calmly.

"Of course." Lia nods. "I've actually known Near since he was four years old. We grew up in the same village and there everyone knows everyone. There also was no modern technology such as phones there. The buildings were made out of special natural materials that work just as well as the stuff used anywhere else to build places." She starts off. "Nears mother was sick and they never knew their father."

I speak up there now curious. "You said they." I point out. "Who else are you talking about?"

Lia looks to me with a look that looks like her eyes are made of ice that's freezing you inside out. "They I mean his brother and sister." She tells me then looks away continuing her testimony. "Well the three of them never got into any fights or anything. A close group siblings. Near and his brother who is named Silver, well they took care of their sister who is three years younger than Near. Silver's the oldest so he mainly took care of making sure they had a way to get money while Near would mostly stayed home to take care of their sister Rai. Rai was a really sweet girl and I had to help my parents with their shop on some days but other days I would go to their house or hang around with my other friends. By the time I was ten and Near was six that's when the disaster struck." She shivers and takes a deep breath. "Our home town went up in flames."

Many people in the court room gasped loudly in surprise.

"But the towns people made it out correct? It's obvious you two made it out but what about the others." Matsuda asks.

"Near and his siblings managed to get out and so did I but we weren't able to save anyone else so they died in the flames. It's hard to watch your home town burn knowing you cant do anything to stop it or even save anyone trapped there. We did get a few burns and cuts from our escape from the town. We split up mainly because I took off away from them. I walked for days until I found a town a modernized town. There I met the victim and he brought me into a group called the Shadows. Its like the mafia but different at the same time. In the Shadows we are actually better than the mafia and not as criminal as them. A few days later I spotted Near and his siblings come into the city, I didn't approach them but I saw the victim following them so I followed to see what was going on. Silver brought them to an alley way that looked safe. They made that a spot to rest for the time being. The victim didn't approach them yet instead he watched from a distance. I kept my distance as well. A woman went over to the three and they talked for a minute but it looked more like they were arguing. Silver and Near were the ones talking to her. Suddenly two men came over and quickly grabbed Near and Silver. The woman went towards Rai while Near and Silver tried to get out of the grip that's holding them back so they can protect their little sister. The woman injected something into Rai which made her sick and weak. The woman went to do the same to Near and Silver but the two managed to escape grab their sister and ran away. I never managed to find out who the woman was. But the victim chased after the three siblings as they ran away so I continued to follow. This time both me and the victim were in hearing range. Near was checking on Rai while Silver hovered near by knowing that Near knew better than him. Near looked worried and that worried Silver. Silver asked him how she was. Near told him that she is sick with some strange illness. The same illness that was spotted in some of the towns members before it went up in flames. They knew that no normal hospital knew what to do and wouldn't be able to help. They became scared they were going to lose Rai. The victim approached them at this time and offered to take her to a hospital that is actually better than the normal hospitals however only the Shadows and celebrities can use it. The two agreed knowing there wasn't any other choice but to comply if they wanted to give their sister a chance of survival. They followed him and I stalked them hoping to see and maybe hear what the victim is up to. He is known for using things against people to get whatever. Black mailing if you'll call it. So he got her to the hospital. But then the victim pulled Near aside away from Silver as some of the hospital crew took Rai away to see what they could do. I couldn't get close enough to hear what they were saying but I bet it was some sort of black mailing. I've seen him do it before. He threatens people with something important to them and uses it against them for whatever. I bet he used Rai in the hospital against Near. After they talked Near went back to Silver. Silver didn't ask what it was instead he took Near away to the waiting room so they can wait for news on their sister. With that the victim left. I also left but that's the reason why Near would want to kill the victim. Because the victim made him agree to probably something horrible using Nears sister in the hospital as a way to get him to agree." She finishes.

"Is what she said true?" The judge turns to Near.

"Yes Rai is in the hospital with a sickness that'll kill her if she was pulled out, everything about our home town and the fact that the victim black mailed me using Rai to make me agree. While I may not have liked him I would never kill. If I would then I wouldn't be able to help with cases as a detective." Near explains.

"Whatever he black mailed you for I'm sure it couldn't be bad enough to make you go against everything and kill him." Halle jumps in. "But what about Silver? Would he ever kill the victim?"

"Silver couldn't have killed the victim surely. Its mainly him who visits Rai since Near is out to find who did that to her. Plus he was not involved with the deal or even knew what it was so he would have no reason to kill the victim. He would see him as a helpful guy instead because he helped them save Rai." Lia explains. "Which means that Near would be the only one within that group to kill the victim. He could have done tired of doing whatever the deal was."

"I want to know what the victim made Near promise." The lawyer speaks up.

Near answers a little hesitant as if unsure if he should speak up. "He made me promise to help him with whatever he said whenever he contacts me. He told me not to tell anyone or go against it unless I wanted to kill Rai by having her pulled out of the hospital." He glances around as if scared someone is going to take Rai out of the hospital because he spoke up.

"What was the main thing that he made you help him with?" The lawyer questions Near.

"He mainly made me come over and help him with missions the leader of the Shadows assigned to him." Near answers.

"Where is Silver now?" I ask both Near and Lia.

"I don't know. He has a habit of vanishing sometimes." Lia says with the cold look at me.

Near remains silent for a moment. "No idea…."

I share a glance with the team knowing that hes holding something back and maybe that's why the locks were there. I turn back to the front. "I say we take time to find Silver. He may-" I am interrupted.

"Hold it!" The lawyer says loudly. "There is no need for that. There is still proof Nears the killer."

"Like what?" The judge asks.

"A hair sample. Found at the crime scene. It matches Nears. It was found under the victims nails." The lawyer sends a smirk in our direction.

'Oh no! Nears getting put into trouble for what he didn't do!' I quickly calm my thoughts as the lawyer shows the bag with the hair in it.

"My this certainly is real evidence to prove Nears guilt." The judge says thoughtfully.

"Right so you can place a guilty verdict on him." The lawyer nods happy that he got his win at least once.

"Right. Well does the defense have anything to go against this?" The judge looks to us.

I quickly flip through everything desperately searching for something that'll help but I don't find anything.

"That look tells me that you have nothing." The judge says. "So then the verdict shall be-"

An interruption.

"Wait!" A girls voice calls as she rushes into the court room and stands in front of the judge. She has mahogany red hair with amber eyes and shes wearing a green summer dress with white runners. "Your honor. Im sorry for the rude interruption. But I have proof that Near is innocent." She says with a small bow.


	7. Chapter 7

I cant let this opportunity blow by! "Your honor please allow her to present her evidence!"

The judge pauses. "Alright. I will allow it." He looks serious. "But if this leads to no where then I'm going to continue with the verdict."

She nods. "Near did not kill the victim for he would never do it and the person she's about to bring out will strengthen this statement."

The lawyer looks shakes his head. "Impossible. The hair that was found at the murder scene matched Nears. There's no way it can't be him who killed the man."

the girl looks to the lawyer about to respond when a voice speaks up.

"It may be true but you don't know an important detail." The voice sounds a lot like Nears but theres a hint of something different in it.

The whole place gasps as an almost copy of Near comes in and walks up to beside the girl.

He has tinted blue clothes and his eyes are chocolate brown.

The team and I are too shocked to know what to say.

Even the lawyer is shocked.

The girl introduces him. "I'd like to introduce Silver River. Nears twin brother. It wasn't known about this piece of information due to no one coming forth with information on them that's detailed enough any information is vague and the fact that their home town burned down."

The judge blinks in surprise.

Silver takes a step forward and looks to the judge. "You can't blame Near because I'm the one who committed the murder!"

The lawyer is getting a desperate look now.

"A confession?" The judge asks in surprise.

"Yes." Silver nods. "The hair also matches with mine if you put it through the test. I did it and yes I was going for the fact I wouldn't going to get caught. But I refuse to let my brother be blamed for it instead. So if you're going to punish anyone then let it be me."

The lawyer tries his chances to get the guilty verdict back to Near. "But what reason would you have in killing the man?" He asks.

Silver looks to him. "I killed him because of what he's done to Near and the way he threatened him with Rai."

The lawyer refuses to give up yet. "How would you have known any of that? There's no way Near told you. The victim made sure Near wouldn't tell anyone."

Silver wants to laugh at the lawyer, it's obvious to anyone. "Well have you ever heard of twin telepathy?" He smirks. "Let me explain for those who are confused on this. When a pair of twins get really close they can get a special ability called twin telepathy. It's where they can communicate to one another through their minds no matter the distance, it also means we are able to sense one another and it can be rarely obtained through birth like it was for me and Near. He told me through that. He told me what was going on and I raced over as fast as I could. I wouldnt have made it here on time without help." He looks to the person then to Near his eyes staying for a minute on him both looking like they are having a short silent conversation then Silver turns to the judge. "Near probably didn't mention much about me because of some stupid things I did in the past. I was stupid for doing the things I did but they can be explained. However I would like to talk to Near about it in private instead of sharing it out loud. It's a personal business between us. Weve avoided it for long enough."

"Silver…" Near whispers. "I agree to talk to you about it." He says louder.

"Well the tests will be done on the hair sample with a strand of Silvers hair. If it comes back a match he will be the one to get a guilty verdict. If not then Near will take it instead." He makes it official with the bang.

Near rushes over to Silver and they share a hug.

Halles P.O.V.

It's a touching moment really.

I smile watching them.

No ones P.O.V.

Silver is sent to the detention center and Beyond is headed for jail as soon they have finished talking to their little brothers.

It turns out that B really is extremely sorry for what he did and Silver did have good reasons.

Silver told Near of how he was tricked into helping destroy the town then two days after Rai got to the hospital the same group took him that night.

Near forgives him and they hug promising to visit whenever possible then Silver was sent on his way.

The next day the guilty verdict was handed to Silver as the hair also matched the hair on his head.

Near and L do visit whenever they can so with that comes to a close to the story.


End file.
